<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Solstice by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872699">Secret Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clerith Month 2017 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gift Giving, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, POV Aerith Gainsborough, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Post-Final Fantasy VII: Disk 1, Presents, Seasonal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter holiday and secret gift givers are revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clerith Month 2017 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'I got you this.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter solstices with Avalanche were always a little chaotic. Tifa, Marlene, Barret and - unexpectedly - Vincent would take charge of cooking. Cid, Shera and Reeve put themselves in charge of the drinks, ensuring they never ran the risk of an empty glass. The rest of the group helped fetch items, lay tables and do the washing up. A point came mid-morning where everything was set and organized; everyone had a drink, the food was in-progress but did not need urgent attention. The group moved to the living room and presents. The size and number of the participants at the gatherings - not to mention those with close friends and surviving family outside the group - had Avalanche operating a secretive present-buying routine. Each would draw a name from a hat and all would be a mystery until the reveal by the giftee. In theory anyway. Usually people asked others for present ideas. Not Aeris though.</p><p>Aeris approached a surprised Cloud. “I got you this,” she said and handed him a heavy present, accompanied with a kiss on the cheek. Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>